Best Day Ever
by Gameblaster12
Summary: It's Hearths Warming eve and for a week and five days, everyone hass been ignoring Rainbow Dash and she can't figure out why. She starts to run away from Ponyville until Applejack meets with her. When she figures out why everypony has ignored her, she couldn't be more happy about it.


**Chapter 1: Happy Hearths Warming Rainbow Dash**

Rainbow Dash had woken up earlier than normal. Actually she had been waking up earlier then normal for about a week now unable to sleep. She flew down from Cloudsdale as a gust of wind blew. Rainbow Dash shivered from the cold breeze and went back up to grab a scarf. "Why is it so cold today?" Rainbow questioned flying back down and into the cold winds. Sure, it being Hearths Warming eve and it's supposed to be cold but this wind is colder then normal. Hovering a few feet above Ponyville, Rainbow Dash noticed more gift giving between ponies. Normally this wouldn't bug her but she hadn't gotten a thing from anypony including her friends. Just then Derpy flew right into Rainbow Dash. "Derpy!" Rainbow yelled as she went flying downward toward the ground.

"Hello Rainbow Dash." Derpy dug into her saddlebag and pulled out a food item. "Muffin!" Derpy said really loud with a smile on her face as she handed the muffin to Rainbow.

"Uh, thanks Derpy, what's the rush?" Rainbow asked not really talking to much of anypony anymore. Derpy was just about to say something when another pony called her away. "Wait, don't go Derpy." It was too late, Derpy was gone. "Why is everypony avoiding me." Rainbow mumbled as she walked along sadly not bothering to fly. She hadn't been in the mood for a week now. She realized after having no one to really talk to that she loves her friends more then flying and that says something. Rainbow walked along the ground sadly when she ran into Sweetie Belle. "Hey Sweetie Belle, you want to talk?"

"Sorry Rainbow Dash, got to go. Really busy helping out Rarity." Before Rainbow could say anything, Sweetie Belle disappeared.

"Oh come on, for two weeks now, everypony avoids me, even Derpy and that's because she is called away by somepony. SOMEPONY TALK TO ME!" Rainbow Dash yelled to the skies but not a single pony paid any mind to her scream. Rainbow sighed feeling as if nopony likes her. That's when she saw Scootaloo. "She'll talk to me right, she loves me." Rainbow ran over to her biggest fan. "Scootaloo, let's talk, what do you say?"

Scootaloo stopped on a dime and chuckled nervously while rubbing the back of her neck. "I'd love to but I got a lot to do. Sorry Rainbow Dash." Scootaloo then took off but turned around for a second. "I still love you Rainbow Dash."

"Yeah, sure Scootaloo. It's not like I don't have others I can talk to, oh wait, I don't." Rainbow then ran over to the library to see Twilight since she is the only one in Ponyville that she hasn't seen in two weeks. She went over to the library and knocked on the door sadly. "Twilight, you in there?"

Inside that library, Twilight heard Rainbow Dash and quickly, with the help of Spike, cleaned up the place. After a few seconds, Twilight answered the door. "Rainbow Dash, what are you doing here?"

"Could I come in or let me guess, you're to busy to talk to me." Rainbow said sadly, letting her head drop.

Twilight chuckled and then pushed Rainbow backward and shut the door behind her. For just a second Rainbow cheered up. "SO you'll talk to me then?"

" Yeah Rainbow but only for a short time, I'm really busy." Twilight said which didn't help Rainbow much.

"Well then can you answer a question for me?" Rainbow asked hoping that somepony would.

"Depends, what's the question." Twilight had to quickly come up with some lie assuming that Rainbow would ask the question Twilight thought she would ask. Sure enough, Rainbow asked the question.

"Why is everypony avoiding me, even Scootaloo won't talk to me. She is my biggest fan and yet." Rainbow sighed.

Twilight could see that Rainbow is unhappy because of this but she couldn't tell her anything. "I don't know Rainbow, they are all probably really busy." Ok so it wasn't a lie but it wasn't the whole truth either.

"Everypony in Ponyville is too busy to have so much as a conversation with me for ten minutes?" Rainbow asked disbelieving that everypony would be so busy.

"I'm sorry Rainbow that you haven't been happy for the last to weeks but I really have to go now. Super Super busy, she you later Rainbow Dash." Twilight then rushed back inside the library and locked the door and then had spike lock the windows. Twilight looked out window and could actually see Rainbow Dash crying a bit. Had it been colder outside, her tears would have frozen and shattered on the ground. "This kills me, why did this have to be so difficult." Rainbow Dash walked away slowly and then a knock came to one of the windows. "Spike!" Twilight said seeing Rainbow fly away sadly. Twilight then ran up to the balcony to meet with the pony knocking. "Fluttershy, have we?

"Yes Twilight, we have a pony that got in finally." Twilight fell back relieved.

"Thank Celestia that we managed to get in before tomorrow." Twilight then turned around and looked toward the front of the tree sadly. "Fluttershy, go find Rainbow Dash, I need to speak with her." Fluttershy nodded and then flew off.

Rainbow Dash came over to one of the many ponds in Ponyville. She looked at her reflection in the ice. "Everypony must hate me." Rainbow thought and then shook her head of the thought. "No, they must be throwing a surprise for me right?" That's when her reflection started talking back to her.

"Oh yeah, the must really love you if the wont even talk to you." Her reflection said sarcastically.

"No the wouldn't hate me." Rainbow Dash continued on the conversation with herself for a bit before finally agreeing with her reflection. "Who am I kidding." Rainbow then started flying away and made it just outside Ponyville when Fluttershy came over to her.

"Rainbow Dash, come on back to Ponyville." Fluttershy said a little out breathe.

"Go away, I'm not going to a place where nopony wants me." Fluttershy tried to say something but Rainbow wouldn't let her. "Just leave me alone Fluttershy." Fluttershy sighed and then left. "Finally now I can have what I've for the last two weeks, one week, however long it's been. Just me alone with my thoughts." Rainbow sat there for a while and then Applejack was heard talking.

"Ok little miss fussy, Fluttershy told me what you said and ah don't blame you. Just come back until tomorrow night and if you still want to leave then fine." Applejack said with her voice that said, "I'm not leaving."

"Fine, I'll come with you, just don't talk to me." Rainbow said bitterly.

The next day Rainbow woke up early as she had the last week. This time she noticed Twilight down below and so she flew down. "Good, you're here."

"Yeah, so what, you actually have time to talk?" Rainbow asked looking away from Twilight.

"I have time and the girls have time but I don't think you do." Rainbow looked up in confusion. "Turn around Rainbow Dash." Rainbow Dash turned around and saw the Wonderbolts behind her. "Happy Hearth Warming Day Rainbow Dash." Rainbow wasn't sure what to say and so Twilight continued. "Ponyville spent all last week and this week trying to get the wonder bolts here for you. That's why everypony has been so busy. It's our gift to you."

Finally Rainbow Dash found her words. "Ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh."

Everyone in Ponyville is now there to see Rainbow's expression. "So Rainbow Dash, we know you're fast. We've seen what you can do and we've considered you but you've also been far too cocky. When your friends came to us yesterday and after everything they have been through for you, we realized that you must be worth more then you appear. My point is Rainbow Dash, they asked us to let you train with us for today. After some thought, we agreed to let you come with us. If you're as good as they say and as you say you are, then we may have a place for you on the team. What do you say?" Spitfire the Captain of the Wonderbolts said.

"Are you kidding, this has been a dream of mine since forever. I'm so in." Rainbow then turned to ever pony watching. "Thanks everypony."

All day Rainbow trained with the Wonderbolts Soon it came down to five that night. "So Rainbow Dash, we've been talking and with a lot more training, you could definitely be one of us. You care to join." A huge smile spread on Rainbow's face as she nodded happily. "Good, but you must know the training schedule. We train from eight to twelve, then one to five and then six to nine. Can you handle that kind of training?"

"Of course I can, what two to three times a week? No Problem." Rainbow said standing tall.

"You misunderstand Rainbow, that is everyday twenty-four seven. Every week until a gig comes up." Spitfire said.

"Oh, I want to but my friends. They need me, I can't just not see them anymore. That's not to mention that I'm the Element of Loyalty. If anything bad comes up that involves us, I need to be there. I can't spend that much time training. Sorry but I'll have to decline." Rainbow turned around sadly.

"We thought that would be a problem Rainbow Dash. SO here is the deal, when the elements of harmony are no longer needed as much and your friends move on and everypony separates, we will gladly welcome you into the Wonderbolts. Believe me when I say that the Elements of Harmony are important to the team. If it weren't for you and your friends, we wouldn't be around still. SO we owe you and your friends. Come back in ten years and join but until then" Spitfire tossed a Wonderbolt suit over to Rainbow Dash. "feel free to wear this whenever you like. As far as I'm concerned, you're an honorary member."

"Thank you so much, today has been the best day of my life." With that said, Rainbow put on the suit and then dashed off toward the library.

"She is going to make a great Wonderbolt." Spitfire said as she walked away with her team.

Rainbow Dash made it to the library dressed in her new suit and barged in gaining everypony's attention. "You made it in, congrates." Twilight said.

"I can't believe my idle is in the Wonderbolts." Scootaloo said with a grin.

"Slow down everypony, I'm an honorary member as of right now but I'm not actually going to be with them for another ten years. The Elements of Harmony come first and they agreed with me. I want some smore's." Rainbow said running over to the nearby fire and grabbed a marshmallow. "Thanks for making this the best day of my life everypony." Rainbow put a marshmallow on a stick and started roasting it in the fireplace as she talked about her day with the Wonderbolts.

**The End**

**A/N: I had this story in mind for some time now. I'm at my grandparents house and so I have to use their computer so I decided to do this one-shot. I hope you enjoyed and please review. **


End file.
